


【中译Translation】Cu Sith

by HanniBeliever



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, 谋杀夫夫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniBeliever/pseuds/HanniBeliever
Summary: 维杰雇佣了威尔·格雷厄姆，一个职业杀手，去谋杀汉尼拔·莱克特医生。威尔却和一个连环杀手约起了会。部分灵感来自voordeel的惊艳的《汉尼拔》同人剪辑视频，https://youtu.be/V8PtUQMbpd8标题Cu Sith 的意思是犬精。犬灵，狗妖精枪支与刀具系列第一弹
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 34





	【中译Translation】Cu Sith

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cu Sith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623500) by [SLq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLq/pseuds/SLq). 



门没上锁。

威尔·格雷厄姆把他的手放在那个环形的，被切成类似于鳞片的形状金属把手上，思考着。

汉尼拔·莱克特是个细致谨慎，一丝不苟的人。他的家就像一座小城堡，由石墙和红宝石色的瓦片组成，城堡的外皮上镶嵌着像眼睛一样闪闪发光的宽窗。花园中有鲜花、灌木和幽暗弯曲的树木，它们围绕着花园的每个方向绵延数英里，就像一条由荆棘和树皮构成的护城河。大约八英尺高的围墙环绕着整个庄园。主体的报警系统就是此人天赋异禀和神经敏感完美结合的产物，其他三个警报器则被安放到房子周围的任意地点，有些甚至远至一英里之外。

威尔认为，对一个精神病医生来说，这有点太过分了。不过话说回来，有人非常想让这个医生去死以至于花钱买下了威尔的上门服务，或许汉尼拔防范于未然的做法是正确的。

现在门开了。

除了紧急情况和特殊事件外，汉尼拔·莱克特的日程安排得很紧凑。六点醒来，八点差一刻出门，九点半来到他的办公室。根据病人的数量和他是否需要从市场——那些虔诚信教的农民们的农贸市场,穿着西装三件套,被时尚先驱者,嬉皮士和穿衣打扮极其，极其富有的人包围——,莱克特将在下午2至6点回家。家里的灯光总是在十一点熄灭。

现在是凌晨两点多，从庄园的花园通往一楼客厅的华丽玻璃门已经被打开。威尔突然可以非常确定，前门也是一样大开的。显然，他的到来是被某人期待着的。威尔在寂静中热切地发誓。他该离开了。他早该走了，去他妈的维杰那屁股一样的丑脸还有许诺给威尔的50万现金。

呼啸的风穿破了周围的树木的裂隙。威尔在玻璃门上的倒影似乎长出了角，像一棵大橡树的枝叶那样伸展开来。

威尔一只手放在身侧固定着的枪上，按下了门把手。细微的吱呀一声，他就站在房子里面了。门在他身后关上时，玻璃在木头上发出咔嗒的声音。客厅漆黑且安静，空无一人。威尔离开这里走向了一条他知道是通向厨房的走廊。

枪握在威尔的手里。它的重量在他的手中感觉很好，熟悉而恰当。最近，更多握在手里的是威尔自己的阴茎。

威尔暗自发笑，不知道是否应该把这个消息告诉这位好医生。也许他会先给他开个处方，然后再把他的脑袋往墙上撞。

前面几英尺处有灯光。溢出的金黄色侵蚀了舒适的阴影，迫使威尔和黑暗所庇护的其他怪物出来玩耍。威尔笑着继续往前走。

“在厨房。”

“我看见你了，”威尔回敬那个优雅，带有浓重口音的声音道。他跨过厨房门户大开的门槛，用枪指着那人的心脏。

汉尼拔·莱克特从一块生肉上抬起视线，笑了。

“晚上好，格雷厄姆先生。”

威尔把头歪向一边。“你本可以在忙活的时候关闭警报。省的我差点在黑暗中触电身亡。”

莱克特挑起眉毛。银光一闪，提醒了威尔一个事实：这个人手里拿着一把刀。一把屠宰刀，厚实的钢刃和闪亮的刀柄。威尔的视线正好落在上面，这在莱克特手里显得是那么自然。不过，他现在注意到了。

他注意到的远不止这些。

“心理变态的心理学家。真是稀奇。“威尔拖着腔说。

莱克特僵住了，肌肉紧绷。然后他的嘴角勾出一个弧度，笑意盎然而贪婪，威尔的呼吸一滞，如鲠在喉。

“我听说过你，”莱克特说，语气像在闲谈。“我承认，我从来都没相信过那些关于你天赋的故事。”

威尔耸了耸肩。“那是有用的天赋。”

“我想是的。联邦调查局还在努力寻找你杀的人们之间的联系。每个犯罪场景看起来都像是属于不同的凶手。”

“那是因为确实如此。”威尔用那只没有持枪的手轻点太阳穴。“这里总是在洗牌。”

“他们叫你Cù Sìth。”

威尔嗤之以鼻。“是啊，那些人差不多就是弗莱迪·劳兹和她那一小撮渴望杀人的粉丝。”

莱克特向后靠在闪闪发光的大理石柜台上。“见到你之后，我认为这是一个相当合适的头衔。Cù Sìth是死亡的使者，终焉的预兆。”

“那是一只绿色的狗。”

莱克特轻轻地笑了。“我一直以为它更像一只狼。”

“可还是他妈的绿色。”威尔也笑了笑，操，他是在拿自己的头衔开玩笑吗?威尔在最近的几分钟里一直在想。这更像是调情。他妈的。

在房间的另一边，莱克特转移了自己的重心。他的脚现在平放在地面上，闪着如火般耀眼银光的刀转移到他的右手上。生肉的血仍然从刀刃上滴落下来。威尔舔着嘴唇，用眼睛描摹着刀刃的运动轨迹。

“威尔，我不想和你战斗，”莱克特说。

威尔的手紧紧地攥住枪，手心沾满汗水。“那我是来这儿问你怎么知道我的名字的吗?”

“你可以问，”莱克特回答道。真他妈的冷静，威尔想朝他嘴里射（枪子）。想让他趴在柜台上，然后办了他。“或者你可以问问我，我到底做了什么，才受到了梅森·维杰的报复。”

“你上了他的女朋友，”威尔猜测。

“我让他吃了他自己的脸。”

威尔眨眼。“不是吧。”

莱克特咧嘴一笑。“事实确实如此。我可以请你喝一杯吗?”

威尔放低了枪，尽管在这样一个声明之后，他应该在莱克特身上用枪打上几十个洞。相反的，威尔想知道是否有一种表面上随意的方式来调整自己的阴茎的尴尬状态。“威士忌?”他问道。

莱克特的视线滑过他的全身，眼神该死的火辣。“我相信我有一些东西会合你的口味。”威尔感到自己脸红了，然后又因为听懂了什么而脸红得更厉害了。“请跟我来。”

莱克特把他带离了厨房。灯光一盏接一盏地亮了起来，照亮了一条长长的走廊，走廊上挂满了各种欧洲城市的生动图画。威尔没有分给它们任何眼神。他的眼睛紧盯着汉尼拔·莱克特和他那宽阔而结实的后背。

“客厅就在这里，”莱克特说着停了下来。与此同时，威尔的枪口深深地抵进了他的后脖颈，深黑色的金属衬着白色的皮肤。莱克特的声音在他们之间的寂静中飘荡，深沉而令人陶醉。

“如果你要杀我，我可以向你要求之后展示我尸体的方式吗?”

威尔硬得发疼。

“上帝”。枪从莱克特的脖子上滑下来，顺着他的脊椎曲线划过衬衫，这件衬衫的价格可能比威尔的整套装束都要贵。威尔用另一只手推着那人往前走，指尖随着动作划过汉尼拔的后腰。“去。给我倒杯酒。我需要它。”

莱克特照做了。威士忌装在玻璃瓶里，没有贴标签。喝了一口，威尔就瘫倒在毛绒皮椅上，发出一声颓废的呻吟。

“好吧，”威尔又喝了一大口。枪放在他腿上。做到了一个温和的掩饰效果，掩盖了支起帐篷的阴茎。“所以。食人主义。没想到会是这样。”

“很少有人知道这件事，”莱克特说。他的声音里充满了愉悦，足以让威尔重新审视他说的话。

他胃里的威士忌变得冰冷浓烈，像凝固的血液。

“不仅仅是维杰，”他说。“你吃他们。你一直在吃人。”

莱克特沉着地回望他。“是的。”

“妈的，”威尔把杯子放在旁边的桌子上，用足够的力量把杯子底部打碎。但威尔毫不在意，蓝眼睛盯着他前面的人。“通常我才是房间里的噩梦，”他说。

“我见过你过去的一些受害者，我很怀疑这一点。”莱克特微笑。“你的瞳孔放大了。”

“瞳孔扩大有很多原因。”威尔喃喃自语，回忆起他还在自我欺骗，以为自己还可以去秉公执法的时候，那些模糊的记忆。

“你的原因是什么?”

想吃你的鸡巴。

威尔咽了口唾沫。他想把目光从莱克特那太直抵灵魂、太明亮动人的眼睛上移开，但又担心他一移开，那人的牙齿就会卡在他的脖子上。

威尔有点惊恐地发现这个想法甚至会让他兴奋。

莱克特的视线滑到了威尔的嘴唇上，然后又落回到了他惴惴不安的蓝眼睛上。“他付你多少钱买我的命?”

“50万，现金。”

“我给你两百万换他的心脏。”

威尔被惊动了。

“你要吃了它吗?”莱克特对他笑了笑;威尔想把这个微笑从他唇上舔掉。

莱克特低下头。“我希望我能说服你和我共进晚餐。我算是个出色的厨师。”

为了这个男人试图掩饰的样子和他说的话，威尔眨了眨眼睛。

“你是在邀请我吃饭吗，莱克特医生?”他半信半疑地发问，但只有一半。

“是的。请问你愿意吗，“汉尼拔满足了威尔的恶趣味。

威尔盯着那个男人，考虑着。一方面，他是食人魔。另一方面，他是真他妈性感的食人魔以及唯一能让威尔在很长时间的可悲事业生涯中血液倒流的心动选手。

“好吧,”威尔说。

莱克特高兴得就像——好吧，一个非常满足的连环杀手。威尔真的，真的很想吻他，但又有点像舌头被粘住了。

威尔站起来。他喝光了剩下的威士忌，因喉间的灼烧感而瑟缩了一下，很好的酒。“嗯，这段时间过得很愉快，但我恐怕得走了。”

汉尼拔也紧随着起身，有损贵族气派地稍稍皱一下眉头。威尔记得他是一个伯爵，他憋了一阵几乎要脱口而出的疯狂笑声。

“我希望你能留下。”

“对不起，事情太多了。你知道，维杰并不是一个好对付的人。要找到他的弱点需要一些时间。而且，”威尔咧嘴一笑，允许自己有那么一刻半醉的轻浮，“我不会在第一次约会时就打扰你。”

汉尼拔突然靠得很近，近在咫尺。威尔吓了一跳，把枪抵在他的腹部，手指扣住扳机。“那第二次呢?”汉尼拔问着，同时吻住了他。威尔舔到了他的牙齿。

“嗯，除非你给我买点好东西。”当汉尼拔用锋利的牙齿咬住他的下唇时，威尔倒抽了一口冷气。恐惧刺透了他的全身。他呻吟出声。汉尼拔吮吸他的唇肉，然后慢慢地、不情愿地把嫩肉放出来。

“红宝石王冠。”汉尼拔低语着抽离。威尔控制住自己不去追逐他的唇。汉尼拔咧开嘴笑了，他补充道:“或者一条皮带会更适合你人格的另一面?”

威尔嗤笑。“不需要。如果你出对了牌，我就允许你用手掐死我。”

汉尼拔看起来好像被人在腹部打了一拳。之后，他转而用饥肠辘辘的目光盯着威尔。这绝对是有了不好的联想。威尔得意洋洋地挥了挥手里的枪，后退了几步，只留下莱克特医生在他那豪华的大房子里顶着发硬的阴茎孤身一人。

“我会带着白雪公主的心脏回来的，”他一脚踏出门外，大声喊道。这次走的是前门，没错，门是开着的。

身后传来一阵轻笑。

威尔砰的一声关上门，拼命狂奔起来。

一想到汉尼拔·莱克特有一天可能会追上他奔跑的步伐，他都想对着月亮嚎叫。


End file.
